Omnishambles
Summary As the party entered a grove of willow trees, they were lead to an area in the centre and placed in vine cages under guard by various Elks and Wolves. Various elves, half elves, and other humanoids/creatures watched on with interest as party members were summoned one by one. The first to approach was Firali, who met the leaders with a calm head and answered their questions truthfully, stating once again he was of the Meldor tribe and that he was the last survivor of an Orc onslaught, where they appeared to be looking for something. The Warden Elders also looked over his letter and showed concern, stating that they were aware of the orc attacks and that they were trying to find a solution. Firali was then sent back and Carter was called out. When Carter was brought before the elders, they asked him about the basilisk claws/poison and demanded to know if he was a poacher. Carter handled the inquiry and convinced them that he was a powerful warrior who slew one himself, and that he was at the Willow Wardens in order to find out more information about the White Dragon that attacked Melvus many years ago. The elders told him that they did not personally have dealings with such a creature but heard stories and directed him to the city, telling him that the Ranger teacher may have more information. Once Carter thanked them, he was escorted back to the cage while Verathis was brought forth. Verathis was questioned about the origin of his Elk Hoof Necklace, and once he said it belonged to his teacher the council members immediately showed more interest and asked if he knew of his research. Verathis also told them that his master was murdered and he didn't know why. The council members themselves were unable to help since they didn't know the subject of his research and did not hear from 2 elves he sent to contact his teacher. They assumed he was dead and wanted to confirm the fact but were unable to send more seekers. Verathis was then asked about the burning flesh in his pack, to which he stated he did not know much about it other than the fact that it was the work of the Order of the Owlbear. The elders looked concerned once again and stated that this needed to be brought to the council's atention. Baldrick, feeling impatient attempted to listen to Verathis' conversation and immediately stood at attention after hearing the word 'Rammcoot', he began to demand to know more from a guard who was also listening in, but was brushed off as the guard warned him to not cause any trouble. Baldrick, ignoring the guard, began to become more irate and yelled with more intensity. The commotion eventually brought out other wardens and Baldrick was thrown to the ground, being watched by a growling wolf and snorting elk. Baldrick managed to stay determined in his verbal onslaught and demanded to fight the guard, who laughed and began to walk away. While this was happening, Verathis walked around and began to listen to the day to day conversations of the wardens, he overheard some children talking about a strange nest and asked them about it, the teacher taking care of them said that the children were just telling tales as the Wardens hadn't confirmed the location of any strange nests. The teacher then told Verathis to step away as they didn't have time to dilly dally. Feeling a bit insulted, Verathis then made his way back to the centre of the grove. Baldrick then mentioned some expletives regarding his father and the elf turned around, saying that he was going to give him mercy before, but now they'd fight tomorrow and he would wipe the floor with him. Baldrick having a moment of clarity, shut up and then watched as the female elf who captured them, approached. The female elf introduced herself as Gylain, a commander in the Willow Wardens and that the party was determined not a threat, and were willing to untie, give the party freedom, and help them with their various purposes in life if they were to do something for them in return. The party asked what exactly was required of them and Gylain told them that the council of Eliasil needed to hear of all these new problems in the realm and hopefully convince them to provide the Willow Wardens with more resources. The party agreed and then Gylain mentioned that she'd tell the mayor of Arpeon that the party arrived safely to which the party then became very nervous. The party then began to tell her it was a terrible idea as the mayor died, to which Gylain stated that it was a terrible event and needed to go to give her respect to him as well as see who the new leader would be, the party then made more and more excuses with Baldrick rattling on that he was a vampire, clarifying to vampire's apprentice, changing it to zombie, and stammering various other ghouls to which Gylain initially concerned, became confused and cast a cone of silence, stopping him from speaking further. Firali then stepped in and spoke in elven to Gylain saying that Baldrick was not to be trusted and killed the mayor of Arpeon, saying that he should not appear in front of the council with free reign, as Firali stated more and more crimes of Baldrick, Verathis stepped in and tried to conduct some damage control, saying that even though everyone has killed someone at some point in their life, the party had good intentions and were not bad people. The party groaned and Gylain raised her hands to silence them. Gylain was very distraught at all this conflicting information, and began to speak to Baldrick telepathically, stating that she would have to keep him in this state in order to not upset the council. Baldrick asked what happened and she said that she was told not to trust him. Baldrick said that he was a noble and knew how to speak to councils but Gylain said that she was keeping him in that state so to avoid bickering within the party. With that being said, the party was lead to a large tree, and a portal was opened up by Gylain, who stated that they were about to enter Eliasil and the party had to be on their best behaviour, she also spoke to a fellow warden and told her to check in on Arpeon. The party gulped nervously and made their way through the portal, appearing in the grand city of elves, appearing in a natural ampitheatre of sorts where the natural plants intermingled with spires of beautiful marble reaching to the magically generated sky. As the party stood in front of a bench, 5 council members appeared both old and young elves and one half elf who looked upon the party with amusement. Gylain approached the council members and spoke to them in hushed tone, with a couple of nods, Gylain went back to the side of the party and began to introducte them one by one. Firali immediatelly bowed and was the first to approach, he recounted the same story he told the Warden elders and one of the male council members, told him that he knew his father as both of them learned the art of becoming rangers together. The council said that they were aware of this issue but were unable to tell why this was happening. When Firali said that the orcs seemed to be looking for something, the council members seemed a bit concerned and then asked for the letter that he brought. As the council looked over the letter, the older 1 eyed male elf whispered to fellow council members and looked back upon Firali, stating that the letter was Drow script, talking about a trade of scouting information of the Misty Meadows in exchange for materials that were most likely used to make the drugs that are circulating the land. The council then mentioned that the attack on the elven tribes, and Drow activity could be linked as Drow often engage in ritualistic hunting of surface elves, killing all cruelly and indiscriminately in the name of their wicked god. The council stated that they would reflect upon this and thanked Firali, motioning for Carter to approach. As he did, Gylain stated that Carter was travelling with the party and hoping to gain information on Dragons, especially the one that attacked his family. One council member perked up and introduced himself as Master Ranger Leras. Master Ranger Leras stated he had travelled in the region and had met survivors of that ordeal. He also mentioned that this was a very dangerous goal to have and would not recommend it to a humanoid that already has a (comparitively) short lifespan. Carter, having made up his mind, said he would not want to lie in wait for the next attack, living a life of fear, and wished to find survivors who wished to exact justice as well as find those who may help slay the creature. Leras stated that he knew of some that may be interested, but many of them had fled and might have had their burning desire falter over the years. He said he would try to establish contact and see what could be done. He also mentioned the Sanctum Arcanum would have more information in their grand library, where a couple survivors fled across traders bay in order to relocate. The council then began to speak to Verathis, who recounted the tale he told the Wardens. The council was very perturbed by this statement and after some whispering they asked if Verathis knew of his master's research, telling him that he was rather secretive about it but it was important and they were expecting an update. Verathis said that he had no idea about it and the elders showed their disappointment, saying that they expected the worse when they sent some of their ranks to look for him. Verathis then got a bit annoyed that they didn't send more people to which the elders responded that they already had low numbers, and couldn't risk lowering them further. The council finally said that the passing of Warden Ramcoot was a tragedy indeed and that a student of his was welcome to stay with them. While Verathis was talking, the old blind elf woman began to telepathically communicate with Baldrick, asking of his story and why he was tied up. Baldrick then recounted his tale and how he was a bit upset at hearing a name that brought bad memories. The elf woman was taken aback at how well spoken Baldrick was and released the spell, allowing Baldrick to speak to the council members once Verathis was done speaking. The party held their breath, waiting to see his reaction, but Baldrick ended up just bowing and stating he would like to help any way he could as it would be the right thing to do and he had no home to call his own. The council accepted him with open arms, thanking him for volunteering. One of the members, a half elf introduced himself as Laterem, and asked of his family, saying that he was familiar with the family's scotch and invited Baldrick to his brewery at his earliest convenience. The council then said that they had a lot to figure out with Drows, the Order of the Owlbear, and other issues. If Gylain wanted to increase patrols, the party would need to help out as they attempt to recruit more. Firali then expressed his interest in joining the Wardens as a ranger, saying that he also had no home and wished to help with the Orcs and problems plaguing the land. Leras began to ask about Firali's abilities, stating that there was a test that he had to go through in order to qualify, but was interrupted by Laterem, stating that he noticed Firali wore the Sapphire Festival Ring. Laterem lamented that a lot of potential Wardens were lost to the Azure Armada and private endeavours, and that Firali should not have to do the test, having proven his worth already. Leras promptly nodded and looked to the rest of the party. Once Verathis and Carter also agreed to helping out, the council stated that the party would be outfitted immediately, and left them to Gylain, who looked a little bit disappointed in the outcome, but appreciative of the little help she was getting and led the party through a portal once more. The party made the trip again to the centre of the encampment, this time with various Wardens watching them and whispering as they were ushered past the leaves of the Willow beholding the sight of a face in the trunk of the tree, smiling down upon them. The elders introduced the party to Cinra, the mother tree, and the true leader of the Wardens. The party bowed, and was greeted warmly by Cinra who stated that she had gifts for them, gesturing for Baldrick to come forward. As Baldrick approached, a branch lowered, with a rapidly growing fruit appearing before his face. Cinra stated that Baldrick had not been fast enough when trying to protect his loved ones in the past and may be running from something, but hopefully her gift would allow him to protect those he cares about now. As he reached out to grasp the fruit, it morphed into the shape of dwarven boots, shimmering with arcane energy and being surprisingly light. As Baldrick thanked her (a little annoyed at being reminded of his failure), Cinra gestured for Carter to come foward. To Carter, she said that his quest was a dangerous one and said that he was a good person, whose heart shouldn't freeze over in his search for revenge, presenting him with a fruit that morphed into studded leather armour, feeling surprisingly warm despite the cool breeze pervading the air. Carter thanked her and Verathis approached. Verathis was told that he was welcome to the Willow Wardens, that Cinra hoped that the pain in his heart would mend over time, and that he may help heal this world as a Druid of the Land, presenting him with a magical quarterstaff brimming with energy that seemed to rejuvinate the tired party members. Finally as Firali approached, Cinra looked upon him and stated that it was unfortunate he saw so many lives taken before him, and hopefully rather than succumb to the darkness, her gift may fill him with life instead as he drew a shimmering sword from the fruit. Firali (a little disappointed that he didn't get a bow) thanked Cinra and was lead away from her along with the rest of the party. As the party was lead to their sleeping quarters they reflected upon their gifts, Carter discovered his armour was resistant to the cold, Baldrick discovered his boots would allow him to jump farther, higher, and run much faster; Verathis discovered his staff had healing properties, allowing him access to many powerful spells, and Firali discovered his blade could siphon the stength of his enemies, invigourating him as his enemies were cut with it. The party then settled into bed, wondering what the days ahead would bring. Kills 1 angry Ranger's pride and Gylain's already strained trust in Firali Loot * Boots of Speed (Baldrick) * Studded Leather Armour of Cold Resistance (Carter) * Staff of Healing (Verathis) * Sword of Lifestealing (Firali) Category:Sessions